


Legacies of Doom

by Comet_Storm



Category: Doom (Video Games), Doom Eternal - Fandom
Genre: After Doom Eternal's Main Story, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Doom Eternal, Doom Eternal Fanfic, Doom Eternal Spoilers, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Story Practice and Hobby, Swearing, i hope I'm doing this right
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28702161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comet_Storm/pseuds/Comet_Storm
Summary: After the Doom Slayer defeated the Icon of Sin and stopped the invasion of Hell, the Allied Nations' leaders are left to lead the survivors of humanity. They try to focus on rebuilding as well as provide the essentials for living. However, portals to Hell are still being opened, and people are feeling uneasy due to thoughts about another invasion.The world leaders come together for a meeting to think of a plan of action. Luckily, Madame President Rivera had already prepared a solution with the help of ARC personnel.Now all hope rests on her plan. Will it be enough?
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 4





	Legacies of Doom

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the story of Doom Eternal or the Doom series. This is a fanfic that uses elements and characters of Doom Eternal and the Doom series in a transformative way.
> 
> This is just a hobby and practice. Therefore, I don't post regularly; it depends if I'm motivated enough.
> 
> I hope y'all like the story. I appreciate any constructive feedback for grammar and story organization, which may or may not be taken into consideration - I'll try. :)

A fist slammed on the table in anger. The President of Germany spoke in a controlled but angry manner, "This is preposterous! Even after all that we have been through -- through LITERAL Hell and back -- all of you are choosing to just rely on ONE MAN!! Like he's a God!" The other Allied Nations' leaders looked at each other, discussing amongst themselves. After taking time to think, the President of the U.S. grabbed the attention as she spoke, "President Steiner, we are not planning to rely on The Slayer forever. I speak for all of us when I say 'we understand your concern.' Right now, we, as humankind, must focus on clearing the rubble and, for lack of a better word, gore, then move forward to salvaging and rebuilding. The people NEED leaders, now more than ever," emphasizing the last few words. "Food. Water. Shelter. Security. The people need the essentials to live and survive. And more importantly, morale, people RELY on their leaders for guidance; if people's moral falls, then their TRUST in their leaders falls."

Understanding her words, President Steiner had frustration building in him. "Madame President Rivera, what would be the point of rebuilding if those... zose sings manage to get into our world again?! Vee rebuild, and for vot?! Only for it to be knocked down," his voice raises with his accent thickening at the last sentences.

"If you have a plan to counter a second invasion, by all means, we're all ears, Nikolaus. Otherwise complaining about relying on The Slayer while we focus on recovery isn't going to solve anything," Vincenzo Domizio, the President of Italy, scoffed -- with his arms crossed over his chest and his face stern. The German president gave him a piercing look. "You got somesing to say!? Ja," he says while trying to hold his anger. "You make it sound like we aren't aware of the possibility of still being unprepared for another invasion. Gratzie, Capitan Ovvio," President Domizio says mockingly. "We need more people like The Slayer -- a person of action who gets things done... unlike some~ people," he says while narrowing his eyes at the German president.

President Steiner loses it. "Fick Dich! Du Arschloch," he barked while slamming both fists hard on the table as he stood up. President Domizio responds in a similar fashion, "Vaffanculo Puttana!" Interrupting the meeting, both presidents cause a scene in front of many of their annoyed fellow Allied Nations' leaders; on the other hand, the neighboring leaders were having quite a chuckle.

As they continue fighting from across the table, their bodyguards try to calm them down. Though their effort does very little. Madame President Rivera attempts to interject, "Gentlemen! Please, get a hold of yourselves," but to no avail. She shakes her head disapprovingly; suddenly, their shoulder was tapped by one of the secret service members. He hands her earplugs in which she proceeds to put on -- knowing full well what will happen next.

A loud, angry voice with a posh accent speaks with a megaphone, "Silence, you idiots! This bickering has dawdled long enough! There are pressing matters we must tend to! If you are not going to act like civilized leaders, then take your prattling elsewhere! ARE WE CLEAR?!" The two presidents immediately cease while rubbing their aching ears; meanwhile, the other leaders were grateful that Queen Alice of England had her subjects give them earplugs. "Please forgive us, Your Majesty," they both say while bowing their heads in shame. Turning off the megaphone with a light 'hmph,' the Queen recomposes herself. "Now then," she turns toward President Rivera, "apologies for the interruption, Dahlia. Please continue with the meeting." She bows her head with a 'thank you.'

The U.S. president takes a deep breath. She knows that Germany has been one of the hardest hit since it was the epicenter of the invasion of Hell, as well as the location of the super gore nest. Not only that, 23 countries remain; 15 of them on the verge of collapse; despite the end of the invasion, all still fear the fact that without a contingency plan to defend against demonic breaches, society would collapse from lack of security response. Luckily, she has a plan to ease everyone's minds.

After discussing a recovery plan for humanity, Madame President Rivera begins addressing the issue President Steiner brought up earlier. "Admittingly, we are all still overwhelmed with the aftermath of the invasion of Hell, nevertheless ARC personnel are doing their best to help with the clean up effort safely as well as provide secure safe zones for survivors. Let us not forget that our brief respite from this war is nonexistent. The demons still manage to open portals to our world which is unnerving for the people; they worry about another invasion. How--" President Steiner interrupts with a calmer accent, "Meanwhile ARC forces are stretched sin trying to clear up the nuclear radiation and zat 'demonic radiation' zat pollutes many places around the world." "Those issues as well," she mumbled. Placing her hands on the table, President Rivera stood up to rally her fellow leaders. "However, DO NOT give into despair. Remember, we are not alone. We had help. Without the assistance of Dr. Hayden and ARC, humanity would not have had a fighting chance. Without The Slayer, humanity would have lost. But of course, as President Steiner said, we can't rely on The Slayer forever, despite how reassuring it is that he will keep an eye on Hell's forces. It IS time to reassure the people that humanity can fight back another invasion without The Slayer's help."

She reached for a remote next to her and turned on a large holographic display in the center of the circular meeting table. "Fellow leaders of the world, I present to you Project Legacy."

**Author's Note:**

> So... how was it?
> 
> If you have any advice on grammar, story elements, etc., please be specific in the comments. Much appreciated.
> 
> Also, how do I do html? I'm like, "wtf?!??!" This is going to take me a long time to figure out; I suck at coding.


End file.
